


Bathtub Bonor

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Allura gets mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Explicit stuff happens in chapter 2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Tiberius decides to take a bath to prepare for his tea date with Allura he finds that someone else needs a bath as well. Let's just say it's hard to hide the fact that you are turned on by somebody helping you wash that one spot on your back you cannot reach.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind & Grog Strongjaw, Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Kudos: 6





	1. The Bathtub Is Big Enough For Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Grog X Tiberius like fed-ex. It took writing Hand to Hand Combat to make me realize that part of myself. Also, I think this is the only fan-fiction where Tiberius doesn't kill the old woman he killed in canon.

Tiberius soaked in the lavender scented bathwater as he scrubbed his arms with scale cleanser. Tonight was his tea date with Allura after an incident where he refused to kill a fleeing opponent despite his training telling him it was a bad idea. Lavender seemed like the perfect scent to take upon the date, not too intrusive but a scent that was well recognized. He heard the door opening but he couldn't see past the mist of the extremely hot bathwater so he just shouted "I'm taking a bath."

A familiar voice replied "I told you Tibsy was in the bathtub." the colder air began to dissipate the mist and Tiberius saw Grog standing in the doorway holding a towel. Tiberius noticed that Grog was absolutely covered in dried mud. 

Tiberius asked "So, mud wrestling with Trinket again?"

Grog closed the door and said "I swear that bear cheats because I always lose."

Tiberius said "Well, the bathtub is actually pretty big, why don't we share it?"

Grog said "Really?"

Tiberius said "At present, it seems you have more need out of it than I do. I'll even close my eyes so that I don't see you in the nude if that's what is making you not consider this."

Grog said "Well, if you're insistent..." and laid his towel on the towel rack. Tiberius closed his eyes and waited for the sound of Grog entering the bathtub before opening his eyes. Grog sniffed the air and then asked "Is that lavender?"

Tiberius nodded and said "it's a good scent for outings, plus it eases stress and reduces the chance of nightmares."

Grog asked "Nervous about the tea date?"

Tiberius said "Yeah. I'm worried I'll say the wrong thing and embarrass either myself or her."

Grog said "I'm sure your date is going to be okay. You and her really seem to get along. Scanlan is still bragging about giving you the advice."

Tiberius said "Is he now? Though, honestly he deserves the brag about this. Though if he makes one more perverted joke about Allura I cannot promise that I won't throw a book at him."

Grog laughed and said "Least you are not going to hit him with a fireball."

Tiberius said "I may wield magic, but I won't use it to harm my friends." That seemed to be the end of talking as Grog focused on cleaning off the dried mud. There was this one spot of mud on his back he could not reach.

Tiberius finally noticed Grog's problem and asked "Do you want my help?"

Grog said "Yes. There's a spot on my back with mud I cannot reach." Tiberius grabbed a bottle of body wash and squirted a tiny bit into his hand, moving the soap in his hands so it formed a lather on his hand. He moved closer to Grog and placed his hands on Grog's back.

Tiberius said "Tell me when I get the spot, okay?" and began to rub his hands along Grog's back. Grog felt his face heat up as this was happening. Tiberius' hands felt gentle against his back and Grog felt himself being turned on. One of Tiberius' clawed fingers gently brushed against Grog's back causing Grog to be turned on even more and he felt his manhood become erect. Grog felt ashamed he was getting turned on by this, if Tiberius noticed then he more then certainly call Grog a pervert and not speak to him again for at least a week. Grog kept silent as Tiberius managed to get the spot that was bugging Grog and removed the mud from it.

Tiberius removed his hands from Grog's back and said "I think I got the spot." Grog almost wanted to lie and say he didn't so that Tiberius could resume the arousing back-rub but decided not to do that to Tiberius. 

Tiberius then said "I should be getting dressed. The tea date is in a hour and I still haven't decided what to wear." and climbed out of the bathtub. Grog saw Tiberius get out of the tub and felt his manhood grow even harder. Tiberius dried himself off with his own towel and got dressed into his normal outfit. Grog waited for Tiberius to leave before he decided to close his eyes and lose himself in a dirty fantasy. The fantasy was intense and Grog was praying that no one, especially Tiberius, walked into the room. The fantasy faded as Grog climaxed, biting his lips to keep himself from screaming Tiberius' name. Grog panted softly as he felt his manhood go soft and a single thought raced through Grog's mind.

"If Allura doesn't tap that dragonborn ass, I'll do it."


	2. Bathtub Intercourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soak in a tub can sometimes calm you down but it can also lead to a unexpected relationship blooming.

Tiberius soaked in the tub as she scrubbed his tear soaked face. The water was scented with a special scent he got called 'Sonata of Heartbreak', which was fitting now more than ever. He heard a knocking at the door as a voice on the other side said "Tibsy, are you in there?"

Tiberius tried to hide the sadness in his voice as he said "I'm here."

The voice asked "Can I talk with you?"

Tiberius said "Yes." The door opened, revealing the voice to be Grog.

He looked at Tiberius with concern as he said "Everybody is worried about you. You haven't said a word since you returned from that tea date."

Tiberius said "I'm conflicted."

Grog asked "Did Allura drop you like a sack of potatoes or pull a no show? Cause if she insulted you by not showing up then I wouldn't hesitate in.. "

Tiberius said "No. She told me that while she did like me her heart belonged to someone else. She told me that it took until the tea date for her to realize that. I want her to be happy but..." Tiberius felt tears begin to form as Grog looked at him with a look of sympathy. Tiberius eventually managed to keep himself from not crying.

Grog asked "So, who's the one she had romantic feelings for?"

Tiberius said "She didn't say but I suspect it's Kima. The two of them are closer than any friends I've seen."

Grog said "You don't need to keep yourself from crying. Pike always said that it is better to cry then keep your sadness inside."

Tiberius felt tears form in his eyes as he asked "Can I hug you?"

Grog nodded and said "I think I should be in the bathtub when I hug you." Tiberius closed his eyes and Grog got undressed and entered the bathtub. Tiberius opened his eyes and moved closer to Grog. Grog wrapped his arms around Tiberius as Tiberius rested his head against Grog's chest. Grog held Tiberius close as Tiberius cried, wanting to hold him close and not let him go. Tiberius finally finished crying and snuggled into Grog's chest. Grog blushed but still held Tiberius close.

Eventually, Tiberius looked at Grog and said "Grog, I feel odd."

Grog asked "What do you mean by that?"

Tiberius said "I feel like I want to kiss you. On the lips."

Grog's face turned pure red as he asked "You want to kiss me?"

Tiberius nodded and Grog said "Go right ahead." and closed his eyes. Tiberius softly kissed Grog on the lips and pulled back.

Grog blushed and asked "Did you like that?"

Tiberius said "Yes. But I want to kiss you again."

Grog said "Sure." and Tiberius kissed Grog again. This time, Tiberius deepened the kiss, taking Grog completely off guard and causing him to fall slightly backwards. Tiberius moaned softly as he kissed Grog, feeling so much pleasure from the kiss alone. Grog slightly opened his mouth, allowing Tiberius's tongue to enter it. The second their tongues met, all inhibition faded as the two began a intense make out session. 

Eventually, the two had to break the kiss for air. Panting softly, Tiberius said "Grog, I love you. Maybe, my heart belonged to you and it took until this moment for me to realize that."

Grog said "I love you as well, Tibsy. There was something I promised myself before you left for your date."

Tiberius asked "And that was?"

Grog said "If Allura wasn't going to tap your ass, then I would."

Tiberius said "Time to put your gold where your mouth is." and kissed Grog. Grog and Tiberius resumed the make out session as Tiberius moved his body so that he was sitting on Grog's waist.

The make out session ended as Grog said "I'll be as gentle as I can be."

Tiberius said "This may be my first time but I cannot promise I won't scratch you back with my claws." and positioned his body so Grog's manhood could enter easily. The water in the bathtub provided the proper lubrication for easy entrance. Grog's manhood entered Tiberius, causing the both of them to cry out in pleasure. Tiberius and Grog began to move in sync, Grog and Tiberius kissed as they made love, softly declaring their love for the other.

Eventually, Tiberius climaxed while screaming Grog's name. Tiberius climaxing sent Grog into his own climax and he screamed Tiberius' name. Tiberius rested against Grog's chest as the two of them bathed in both the water and the after glow of their love making. Tiberius said "This is going to be our new normal, isn't it?"

Grog softly kissed Tiberius on the lips and said "Yes. Though we should probably tell the others."

Tiberius said "Yes." and got out of the tub. The two of them got dried and dressed, taking special care to remove any physical trace of their love making from the bathtub. The two headed downstairs, Tiberius leaning against Grog as the two finally reached the table.

Keyleth said "There you are. What happened up there?"

Grog said "It's complicated but I think a single action might explain everything." Tiberius and Grog kissed in front of their friends, inciting shocked reactions from the rest of them including Scanlan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some behind the scene stuff: While I was writing this chapter I put my computer into sleep mode and it decided to update, which caused the computer to restart and I hadn't saved my progress. I had to rewrite this chapter from the beginning.
> 
> Screw you, Windows Update!


End file.
